Code Lyoko E 105:  Return From the Past
by James the Lesser
Summary: Jeremie needs information from Sector 5 but he is the only smart enough to find it. He decides he needs to go to Sector 5 and calls the others when the mission goes horribly wrong.


**Code Lyoko Episode 105: Return From the Past**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-104 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!**

**A/N Also, I thought of this episode after a dream. That's right, I am so into CL I dream about it! How sad is that?**

Jeremie is working on a new program when he runs into trouble. He needed information from Sector 5 but without Aelita the only one smart enough to get it was him. Sanne could do it but it would put her at risk if she lost all of her points unlike he who would just go back to Earth. "Ulrich, mission time."

"Tower?" Ulrich rubs his eyes and looks at the time, seven in the morning. They didn't have school so they should be able to sleep in.

"No, mission, we need information from Sector 5."

"Well, could it wait? We're sleeping." The gang had been up late the night before all for different reasons. Ulrich and Yumi were fighting, Odd was angry at the group, S.S. was scared to death of sleeping knowing Aelita could delve into her mind at will and Jim with worry over the group.

"It could, no it will help with the fight. If I find the information I should be able to give you super powers on Lyoko and maybe even on Earth!" His Ghost program was reliant on Towers which Aelita could corrupt and took resources. If he found what he was looking for he could make a dozen ghosts as easily as someone made toast. "The quicker we beat Xana and get Aelita back the better. Especially since Yumi is leaving for Japan in two days."

"Let her go we don't need her." Ulrich hangs up and gets up. "Odd, we have a mission." Ulrich throws a shoe when Odd doesn't wake up.

"Hey what was that for?" Odd turns over and sees Ulrich getting clothes. "Why are you taking a shower?"

"We have a mission to Sector 5 that could win us the war." Ulrich leaves Odd behind and gets a shower.

"Hello?" S.S. yawns into the phone.

"We have a mission to Sector 5." Odd yawns. "Get a shower and meet the rest at the Factory."

"Couldn't it wait?" S.S. hadn't fallen asleep and was dead tired. But she wouldn't sleep, not ever, knowing what Aelita had done when she was sleeping.

"Apparently not." Odd and S.S. hang up and get showers in the different shower rooms.

"Jim, get to the Factory." Jeremie had called Jim. "We have a mission, to Sector 5."

"Sector 5?" Jim scratches his head. "That's the only place I haven't been to yet."

"I know but the others will show you around. Just get ready, we will need all the help we can get." With Sissi and Aelita able to attack them not to mention the monsters they couldn't afford to go one member short.

About twenty minutes later most of the group arrives. "Ulrich where's Yumi?" Jeremie hadn't even thought of calling her expecting Ulrich to do it.

"Probably at home sleeping, dreaming of her true love." Ulrich sits down on the floor of the Factory in a huff.

"What are you talking about?" The rest of the group didn't know the two had an argument. "Look, we need her, we're going to Sector 5…"

"We can do it without her, I guarantee it."

"Are you 20 Euros sure?" Odd gets some money out.

"Yes, I'm even 50 Euros sure." Ulrich gets up. "Ok, let's go." Ulrich walks over to the elevator followed by the rest, except Jeremie.

"Ok, first Jim, and S.S. You guys make sure our _friends_ aren't waiting for the rest." Jim and S.S. get in the Scanners. "Transfer Jim, Transfer Sandra, Scanner Jim, Scanner Sandra, Virtualization." The two land on Lyoko. "Well?"

"Nothing's coming, send the others."

"I'm coming, I need to control the panel." Jeremie sets up the automatic Scanning process. "When I get to Lyoko we will have two minutes to get to the edge for the Transporter." Jeremie gets on the elevator and takes it down to the Scanners.

"Wow Jeremie, we aren't in danger, yet you're coming to Lyoko." Odd makes a joke as he, Ulrich, and Jeremie get in Scanners.

"To save Aelita I'm not sure there isn't anything he wouldn't do." The doors close and the process starts. "Jeremie?" Something weird was going on, the process did what it normally did but now there was nothing but darkness. "Jeremie!" Ulrich kicks against the Scanner doors but can't get them to open.

"What's going on, this shouldn't have happened." Jeremie's Scanner has done the same thing but unlike Ulrich he doesn't panic. "Hmmm, maybe, hello?" Jeremie calls out. "No, she didn't make it dark on Lyoko, what's going on?" Suddenly there is a bright white flash reminding Jeremie of a return to the past but he hadn't scheduled any…

"Whoa!" Odd drops out of the sky and lands on solid pavement. "Ok, that's weird."

"No I think it's Odd." Ulrich lands next to Odd then Jeremie lands next to him. "Jeremie what happened?"

"I, I'm not sure." Jeremie looks around then down at himself. He was his normal self, not Lyoko self, so were the others. "I saw a white flash before I landed here."

"Same here, sure it wasn't a return to the past?" If Aelita had gained control of it they were in trouble.

"Well, if Aelita got the password then another return should be done soon." Jeremie looks around and realizes something. "Hey Ulrich does that look familiar?" Jeremie points at a giant tree.

"Yeah, like the one in front of the old ladies house before it got struck with lightning back home." Ulrich looks around. "Actually, this all looks familiar."

"We're home!" Jeremie sees the street sign and recognizes it as his and Ulrich's old street. "Wait, Aelita doesn't know where I live, how did she get us so close?"

"It's a trick, remember the time Sanne set up a Sector to look like the school Ulrich?" Odd wasn't worried, he figured all they had to do was find a Tower.

"Yeah but we were in our Lyoko clothes then." Ulrich notices a car in a drive way. "I wonder what year that is." He walks over to it and looks at it closer. "This looks like a 78', but it looks brand new."

"Some people love their cars."

"No, it looks like the old junker Mr. Melhome had when me and Jeremie were growing up." Ulrich touches it to make sure it was really there.

"Well if this is your old neighborhood then lets go to your house for something to eat I'm starving." Odd pats his stomach and smile.

"I guess, how do we explain this though?" Ulrich starts walking towards where Jeremie's house is.

"We can't!" Jeremie stops Ulrich. "If my parents see me we'll be in trouble."

"I think we're already in trouble Jeremie." Ulrich continues walking towards Jeremie's house when he sees a man in the front yard of another house. "Dad?" The man looked like his father but younger, fitter, but Ulrich knew his father. "What is he doing at our old house?"

"Are you sure it's your old house?" Jeremie point at the shutters. "They're red."

"Yeah, so who cares if the shutters are red?" Odd didn't know or care about the shutters.

"My dad changed those to green before we moved. He said it would help sell the house better." But they were there, the old junker was new, what was going on?

"I don't have connection." Jeremie had taken his cell phone out to try and call Yumi. "I know there is a cell phone tower near here."

"If we're on Lyoko then we wouldn't be able to call anyone." Odd gets his phone out and finds he has no connection either.

"Or, or we are at a time where there aren't cell phones." Jeremie looks around, it would explain how the car he and Ulrich knew as a piece of garbage being brand new, how the shutters were the old color, and how the tree that we struck by lightning was still standing. "We need to find a newspaper to find out what year this is."

"Year? Wait, you said a return can only go back a few days, a week at most." Odd still didn't think this was anything more then a trick. "Hit me, you deal enough damage I'll go back to Earth."

"As much as I would like to hit you Odd you won't go back to Earth since we are on Earth." Jeremie sits down on the sidewalk. "I don't know how to go back either except the long way."

"Long way?"

"Living until we get back to our time." Jeremie rests his forehead on his knees. "I'm sorry guys it was my decision to go to Sector 5 and now we're here."

"The others will figure it out and get us home." Odd still had no worries that this was anything more then a trick.

"How? The only one smart enough to work the computer is Jeremie, unless you think Aelita will fix it."

"She might, in exchange for their loyalty." Aelita wasn't trying to kill them she wanted them to join her. Her corruption of Xana did this as Xana's corruption of her gave her the power. "I'm sorry, I can't do anything from here."

"Well, let's go back to the Factory, if we find Franz working on the computer maybe we can stop him or fix this." Ulrich was taking charge as the leader he always was.

"Yeah, if he's working on it, he might not though, depending on how far back we are." Jeremie looks around getting his bearings. "Well, we could hitch hike."

"Why not just buy bus tickets?" Odd gets his money out.

"Euros won't be established as currency for quite a few years Odd. Unless you have any Francs we are walking or hitch hiking." Jeremie starts walking east towards the Factory.

As they walk they get to the highway that leads to the city that the Factory is in. "I just thought of something." Odd stops. "We can't eat, no money, no food."

"And we can't let anyone see our cell phones, they aren't invented yet and if they are they aren't this small or powerful." Jeremie checks the time, nearly three. "We've been walking for over two hours. I'm hungry and thirsty as I'm sure you are Odd, but you're right we can't buy anything."

"We're screwed aren't we?" Odd wipes his brow as he starts to worry. "We don't sweat on Lyoko." He now stopped believing this was just a trick. "Hey, a newspaper." Odd sees garbage someone had thrown out of their car that turns out to be a newspaper. "No, it can't be, can it?" Odd shows the paper to the others.

"June 8th, 1979." Jeremie and Ulrich read it out loud. "We're back so far we aren't even born yet and I know we won't find Franz at the Factory." Franz didn't start his first basic work on the Super Computer until 1991. "There's no point in going to the Factory."

"Well what do we do now? If we can't get home then what? We aren't even born yet, we don't have money, or documents, we don't exist!"

"And without computers I can't exactly forge any documents." Jeremie was a computer genius but in a time without computers he might as well be in the Dark Ages. "She's won, the others won't be able to fix this, they'll have to join her to get us back."

"And I know we can't fight them, if, if they all join her." Odd sits down. "I guess we sit and wait for them to join her and bring us back."

"There has to be something we can do right Jeremie?" Ulrich didn't want to give up. "I mean, you're the genius, build another Super Computer or something."

"Jeremie I could run the Super Computer but to build one I would need everything Franz had and more. Also, he made it super by using his wife, unless you want to volunteer I don't think I'm building one." Jeremie sits down. "I…" Suddenly the day turns into night turns into day again and again then stops.

"Whoa! Where did you kids come from?" A man in an orange vest and hard hat yell at Odd and Ulrich and Jeremie. "This area is closed off until construction is done!"

"I, uh, have questions to ask." Jeremie walks over to the worker. "What day is it?"

"The ninth."

"Month?"

"June."

"Year?"

"1983. Look, get out of here before you get hurt. Weird kids…" The man leaves the three kids to get back to work.

"Wait, that's, that's four years gone." Odd did the math in his head.

"Uh Jeremie is this a good thing?" Ulrich had no idea what had happened but somehow they just advanced four years into the future.

"I don't know, this is way out of my league." Jeremie, Ulrich, and Odd walk away wondering what to do.

Back in the regular time S.S. and Jim are worried. They had been sent to Lyoko and waited for the others when they never showed. They had been discussing with Sanne what to do when she gave them an idea. "Ok, that shouldn't have done too much damage." S.S. was working the control panel while Jim was in the Super Computer room.

"Ok, now, do as I say." Sanne tells S.S. what to do. "With the Super Computer turned off and turned back on it should reset the programs. Load the check disk to make sure nothing is damaged."

"Ok, it's going." S.S. sits in the computer chair as Jim comes back up.

"Maybe we should call Yumi, it's after eleven and she should be up."

"I want to do this, I know I can, with Sanne's help. Besides we don't need to worry Yumi about Ulrich." S.S. and the others don't know that Yumi and Ulrich had a fight.

"Well how is it going?" Jim sits down on the floor wondering what had happened.

"Sanne says Aelita did something but they aren't on Lyoko. If they aren't here they might be caught in the digital void." Sanne was working on bringing them back if they were there but if it turned out they weren't then they were lost for good.

Back in the past Jeremie and the other two are hungry. "Look, maybe if we sell some of our stuff or convince them the Euros are from a different country we can get something to eat." Odd rubs his stomach as it makes noises.

"If they see the date on the coins then they will know something is up. Also, what exactly do we have to sell Odd?"

"Our phones, take them to a cell phone company and sell them advanced technology."

"Which could change the future forever." Jeremie wasn't sure what would happen if they did something but didn't want to take chances.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there are several theories to time travel. One is that every action creates a new timeline, so if you were to go back in time and kill your parents you wouldn't stop existing but you wouldn't be born in that timeline. The other theory is if you went to kill your parents at a place you knew they would be something would happen to keep you from getting there or your actions would prevent them from being at the place, that is, you can't change time because something will prevent it. The other one is…"

"Ok Jeremie I get it. Then what the hell do you think we should do for food and drinks? I'm hungry, I'm thirsty, and I'm getting annoyed with this!" Odd yells at a pole and kicks it. "If you just deleted Lyoko after we got Aelita's memory we would be done with Lyoko and Xana and this attack never would have happened!"

"You know I couldn't do that, we had to look for Franz."

"And we found out he was an insane asshole! But no we didn't delete Lyoko then either. In fact, even before we found him, you were helping Sanne!"

"Odd calm down, you're…" Everything fast forwards and suddenly the sun and warm weather turns into cloudy skies and cold. "Not again, whatever this is it can't be good. What if we advance right past our times? Or if we advance to our time but there are two of us?"

"Well, at least we'd be able to buy food!" Odd's stomach growls and Odd sits down. "I'm not going anywhere until we get food or find a way to get food."

"Ok sit there Odd while we find out what year it is now." Jeremie and Ulr0ich walk to a book store while Odd pouts under a tree. "Uh, Sir, what year is it?"

"What? Kids if you want something buy it but don't be bothering me." The man ignores Ulrich and Jeremie who look around the store.

"No way, is this, it can't be, all copies were banned in 1992." Jeremie grabs a book off the shelf. "Copyright 1988." They still weren't born yet. "Well, I guess we wait until the next time skip happens."

"Any idea why they happen?" Ulrich sits down in a lounge chair with a book.

"Well I think it might have to do with the Super Computer. If Aelita used the Super Computer for this attack then the power from the Super Computer is drained. If they do something, like a return to the past the power would fluctuate. It's the best theory I have."

Back in regular time S.S. and Sanne are stumped. "I tried it twice, they aren't there!" They reset the computer twice but no friends. "I think we should end this."

"End what?" Sanne had no idea what S.S. meant.

"Turn it off, forever. Before Aelita does something else."

"You're ready to give up just because three of your friends have disappeared? How did you last so long against me?" Sanne closes her eyes and uses her natural connection to Lyoko to look for Jeremie and the others. "They have to be somewhere, if not here then in your world. Maybe she captured them before they could get to the Scanners."

"Do you detect an attack?"

"No but she may have found a way around my detection. The last return may have given her that power, I can't tell."

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do! Jeremie's the genius not me, I'm just doing what you tell me. I like my idea, turn this damn thing off for good before Aelita kills anyone else!"

"And if Odd is here would you kill him?"

"You said you didn't detect him." No sleep, lots of stress, S.S. was losing it. "Maybe if I turn this off Odd will be freed and call me." S.S. goes to the elevator and takes it down. "Jim turn it off."

"Ok." Jim turns the Super Computer off then turns it back on.

"No, leave it off."

"Leave it off? But how will that get the others back?"

"We can't get them back. Turn it off so we can go home." S.S. walks over to the lever when Jim doesn't turn it off. "Fine, I'll do it." S.S. turns the computer off.

"But you will kill Sanne, Sissi, and Aelita! And the others, they're on Lyoko, you can't!" Jim turns it back on.

"And what will you do when she kills me or Yumi? What if she kills Mrs. Hertz? Or someone on the other side of the planet just to kill them?" S.S. turns it back off. Jim pushes her away and turns it back on quickly.

"I can't let you do this S.S. you'll…" S.S. kicks Jim hard but misses her target.

"S.S. stop it!" Jim wrestlers with her using his size and strength to over power her. "Calm down, we'll get them back. We just have to figure out where they are."

Back in the wrong time Odd, Jeremie, and Ulrich have no idea what year it is any more, not that this is the biggest problem they have. "What were you kids doing in that building? It's been condemned for years and what you did was trespassing!" Jeremie and Ulrich had been caught by a police officer when they left a run down building that use to be a book store. Odd ran over to try and get them out of trouble.

"Officer we're hungry, we were hoping to find something we could sell so we could get food." Odd rubs his stomach. "It's been so long since we last ate."

"What? You don't look like bums. You're going to have to come up with something better then that." The officer stares at the kids. "Where are your parents?"

"I don't know officer."

"What school do you go to?"

"None Sir, we, we don't have anywhere to go." Odd tears up, he was a darn good actor, hopefully good enough to fool the officer.

"You're coming with me to the…" The officer disappears as time fast forwards again.

"I wish that would stop." Ulrich looks around, the park had been replaced with a building and the old book store was now a coffee shop. "Well now what?" Ulrich turns around and sees Odd on the ground with a sick look on his face. "What's wrong Odd?"

"I, I feel like when we get off the transporter." Odd turns his head and throws up. "I don't feel good." Odd passes out.

"Odd!" Ulrich rolls Odd onto his back. "Jeremie what's wrong with him? It can't be because he hasn't eaten he's gone longer."

"The changes are probably affecting his system, maybe all of ours." Jeremie noticed he wasn't feeling well either. "If the time jumps are because of returns I think Aelita blackmailed the others to do them. She's getting stronger and stronger while we get weaker and weaker."

"And we can't do anything about it." They were useless, there was nothing they could do. Nothing except hope the others fixed the problem.

"S.S. stop it!" Jim has S.S. in a bear hug after she turned the computer off again. "We will find them just give it time. Aelita obviously wants something for them." What Jim wasn't sure. "When she comes to us we can try and negotiate."

"Let me go you giant buffoon!" S.S. bites down on his arm but his shirt keeps her teeth from hurting him.

"Sorry S.S. but we have to have hope. Back in my days as a military photographer we always had hope and we all saw it through." Jim shakes his head as the memories come back. "I don't need to talk about it."

"Well?" Ulrich comes back from a fact finding mission.

"1994." Ulrich being the one not feeling sick was sent out but it didn't do them a lot of good.

"Well, Franz is working on the Super Computer but it won't affect us. I don't think it will anyways, I'm not sure." Time travel was to confusing. "What day and month is it?"

"June 6th." Ulrich is surprised by Jeremie's reaction. "What?"

"That's, that's the date he did all those returns! Wait, if it is June 6th, then, we can stop this!"

"Are you sure?"

"No but we have to try something." Jeremie stands up. "Uh, we don't need Odd, if what I do fixes everything then this will never happen." The two start walking towards the Factory.

"He won't even talk to me." Yumi hangs her phone up after calling Ulrich. "If he won't then Odd won't either, maybe I can get S.S. to talk to Ulrich for me." She calls S.S.

"Hello? Yumi, what is it?"

"I got in a fight with Ulrich last night and now he won't answer his phone. I was wondering if you could try to talk to him for me."

"I can't Yumi, no one can."

"What, why?"

"Ulrich's gone, so is Odd and Jeremie."

"What happened!?" Yumi bites her nail in worry.

"Aelita got them, I don't know where they are and Sanne doesn't either. I wanted to just turn the damn thing off but Jim has convinced me to do something else." S.S. had been dragged to the elevator and taken to the Control Room with Jim guarding the elevator to keep S.S. from going back down.

"I'm going to the Factory, maybe, maybe I can help." Yumi hangs her phone up and runs out of her house for the Factory.

Back in the other time Jeremie and Ulrich brave hitch hiking. It was dangerous, their parents always said so, but they needed to get to the Factory. The man who picked them up drives along listening to the radio ignoring the two kids in the back. He gets to the exit for the city and pulls to the side of the road. "Thank you Sir."

"It was on my way, go." Ulrich and Jeremie step out of the car and start walking again.

Back in real time Yumi makes it to the Factory. "Jim, S.S., what happened?"

"We don't know, Jeremie called us for a mission to Sector 5 to get some data. Jeremie said he was going to come so he could work the panel but he never made it. Odd and Ulrich were going to transfer with him and they aren't anywhere either. Sanne says they aren't on Lyoko and we've searched the digital void, they aren't there."

"So they could be in the sewers, or at school, or somewhere." Yumi starts biting on another nail, if she kept this up she'd be working on her toe nails. "What does Aelita want?"

"That's just it, she hasn't contacted us. It's as if she doesn't know what's going on." S.S. turns to the control panel. "I've done all I could, so has Sanne, we can't find them."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I wanted to do this on my own and didn't want to worry you. You've been doing this a lot longer then I have and you're going on vacation soon, I just wanted to give you a break."

"Why wasn't I called for the mission? I'm still part of the group even if Ulrich is acting like a hot head."

"Jeremie thought Ulrich would call you, we didn't know of any fight between you two, what happened?" S.S. figured Odd didn't know about it either or else he would have told her.

"That's not important we have to find the others."

"Well we can't. I want to shut the computer off for good so Aelita can't hurt anyone else. Jim says we should knock on wood and hope for a miracle."

"I never said knock on wood." Jim looks at the time. "They've been missing for over six hours now. Maybe if we called the police they could search for them and maybe they get lucky."

"Luck, hope, faith, it doesn't do us any good!" S.S. yells at Jim.

"Neither does getting angry." Jim rubs his temples trying to think. "Maybe we should try using the trackers the government puts in phone to find them."

"The government does not put trackers in phones." Yumi rolls her eyes.

"They do to, see?" Jim opens his up and shows a round disc. "This is what I worked on for awhile."

"You did?"

"Can't talk about it, top secret." Jim puts his phone back together quickly. "I don't know how to do it though, I was insertion not tracking."

"I could do it if they are within a hundred miles of here." Sanne comes up on a screen in the main monitor of the control panel. "Jim tell me how they work and I'll see what I can do." Jim explains the process as best he knew. "Hmmm, let me look, it might take me a few minutes." Sanne disappears as she searches for the missing three.

Ulrich and Jeremie come to a very familiar road. "We're almost there, just a couple more miles." They were tired, hungry, thirsty, but they were so close. "Wait, what's that?" Ulrich sees a large white bubble coming. "It's a return!"

"No, we're so close…" The bubble hits them and they, with Odd, return to the coffee shop that use to be a book store. "Damn it if we had been ten minutes faster!" Jeremie takes his glasses off and wipes his brow. "Forget it, we're done." Jeremie sits down as he starts to feel worse.

"I, I feel like when we get off the transporter." Odd turns his head and throws up. "I don't feel good." Odd passes out.

"He's going to do that every time isn't he?" Jeremie nods. "Wow, I don't feel to good either." Ulrich rubs his head as he starts to get a headache.

"The return, and what Aelita did, something's wrong. We shouldn't be getting sick unless Aelita messed something up when she sent us back in time." Jeremie lies down as his head starts to spin.

"How long…" Time fast forwards and things change around the three again.

"Get off the sidewalk you darn kid!" Jeremie is nearly stepped on by a large man in a business suit.

"Sorry, I'm sick." Jeremie gets off the new pathway and goes to a new bench.

"Sir what year is it?" Ulrich followed the man to find out.

"1994, go away some of us have important things to do."

"Sorry Sir." Ulrich goes back to Jeremie. "It can't be 1994 still."

"Yes it could, Franz did so many returns it would be equal to about seven years. We've just gone through a bunch of them instead of actually advancing in time." Jeremie feels his forehead. "Do I feel warm?"

"Yeah, and Odd's still out." Ulrich sits on the bench as the headache turns into a migraine. "They better stop this soon."

Back in regular time Yumi, Jim, and S.S. stand in front of the Scanners. "It didn't work." They had risked making Aelita stronger with a return and got nothing.

"No, it didn't, and we have company." The elevator was working but the only Lyoko member not in the room or missing was Sissi.

"Hello friends." Sissi steps off the elevator. "Queen Aelita has sent me to tell you that if you want the others back you must join her."

"We'll find them and get them back!" Yumi runs at Sissi only to be blocked by a force field.

"You can't find them for it isn't a matter of where they are but a matter of when they are. Queen Aelita isn't sure but the others may be centuries back if not more!" Sissi laughs, her corruption by Aelita making it deeper and evil.

"What! That's not possible, the return to the past can't send you back that far!" Yumi tries to get at Sissi again but the force field is still up.

"Queen Aelita, being the genius that she is, used the power of the Scanners which are far more powerful with the return to send them to a time so far away that only she can bring them back." Sissi waves at S.S. "Queen Aelita missed delving into your mind last night. Maybe tonight she will have fun."

"Shut up bitch, I voted to let you in, you betrayed my trust!" S.S. doesn't try to attack Sissi knowing it would be futile. "When we get Aelita back we might just kill you instead of saving you."

"You, win? Don't make me laugh, Queen Aelita has won already. Unless you wish to leave the others wherever they are."

"We'll get them back!" Yumi gets her stun gun out from her back pocket and uses it on the force field. It sparks but stays up. "Leave us alone!" Yumi throws the stun gun when it runs out of energy but it bounces off the force field.

"Join us, Queen Aelita will bring them back, simple as that."

"Elisabeth you know we won't do that. We're a team and a team sticks together even when they have a losing record." Jim walks towards Sissi. "All you have to do is help us and we'll let you back in."

"I am not Elizabeth, I am Sissi, Knight of Lyoko, and I am helping you by giving you the chance to join Queen Aelita." Sissi's hair starts to move like it was being blown in the wind then she changes. Her hair spikes up like Aelita's as her eyes fill with Aelita's symbol and her clothes change into Lyoko attire but black. A black aura surrounds her as she gets her axe out. The axe being corrupted is new and different. It is bigger, has a spike coming out of the top and bottom, and has the symbol burned into both sides of the blade. "Join us or be one of the weak who bow to Queen Aelita and her Knights."

"Never Sissi, we are one." Jim backs away from Sissi.

"Running away Jim? Such a coward."

"No, this." Jim turns the Super Computer off and Sissi collapses as she changes back to her normal self. "Should I turn it back on?"

"Yes!" Yumi yells.

"No!" S.S. yells.

"We have to S.S., Sanne can only last so long before Lyoko deletes itself." Yumi looks at Jim. "Do it!"

"No, she'll come back, and we won't be able to find the others if she kills us!" S.S. goes over to Sissi and kicks her. "Get up bitch!" She kicks her again.

"Sorry S.S. but Yumi is right." Jim turns the Super Computer back on.

In the other time Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd are even worse then before. "What are they doing?" Jeremie curls up in a ball trying to make the pain stop.

"That was a long one." Ulrich looks around. "Hey, Sub Sonics, they didn't come out until 2003…" Ulrich reaches for his phone ignoring the migraine. "I got a signal!"

"Call, call me, the other me, tell him what happened. Xana is around, we are fighting her, maybe he can stop this." Jeremie throws up. "Is Odd ok?" Odd was still passed out.

"I think so, he's breathing anyways." Ulrich dials Jeremie's number and nearly drops his phone when he hears ringing.

"We both exist but he'll answer, he has to." Jeremie ignores his phone while Ulrich waits for the other Jeremie to pick up.

"You will die!" Sissi is revived as the Super Computer is turned back on. "Or join Queen Aelita, I will count to five, choose or die!"

"Never!" Yumi rushes Sissi but is caught by Sissi's power.

"Fine, you choose to die." Sissi takes her axe out. "My blade shall taste your blood." Sissi swings as S.S. tackles Yumi breaking her from Sissi's power and keeping her from being hit.

"Shall? Aelita's made you smarter, about the only way that would happen." S.S. spits at Sissi. "You need all those powers just to beat us, who is the weak one?"

"Shut up!" Sissi tries to stab S.S. with the spike on top of the axe but misses and pierces the wall. "Gotcha!" Sissi grabs S.S. by the arm and drags her back towards the axe. "Die!" She grabs S.S. by her neck and shoves her into the bottom spike that comes out of the handle of the axe. The spike pierces S.S.'s stomach and comes out through her back. "Two more to go." Sissi turns to the other two. "Who wants to die next?" The world ripples weirdly.

"What was that?" The world ripples again and Yumi starts to feel sick. "Something's wrong…" The world ripples again, the walls and floor seem to move like a wave on the ocean. Yumi bends over as she feels even sicker.

"Queen Aelita what are you doing!?" Sissi looks around as the world ripples again.

"Nothing, I don't know what is going on." Aelita comes out of the Super Computer. "They may have damaged the Super Computer from turning it off and on so much. There is…" Aelita freezes, as does Sissi, and Yumi, and Jim. S.S.'s blood flowing out of her body freezes as does everyone and everything on Earth.

"Whoa!" Jeremie, Ulrich, and Odd land on Lyoko next to S.S. and Jim. "How did we get here?" Jeremie looks around.

"Uh, you sent yourself here." S.S. looks at Odd. "Are you guys on something?" All three boys were acting like they hadn't expected to land on Lyoko.

"But, we, how did this happen?" Ulrich pats his Lyoko body making sure it was there.

"I don't know, Jeremie's the one who knows how the Scanners work."

"You don't understand we were in 1979, then 1983, then 1988, and then…" Jim cuts Odd off.

"Look Odd I may be part of the group but I am still a teacher. Using drugs on campus even when school is out is not only against the rules but a crime!"

"I'm not on drugs! I'm serious, we were in the Scanners then we were dropped outside of Jeremie's house. We were trying to get back to the Factory before we found out Franz hadn't even built it yet."

"Jeremie, you did it, well, other you." Ulrich had explained to Jeremie what had happened and now they were here.

"I must have done something different this time." Jeremie rubs his temples. "A new password, I changed the password. Aelita spied on me and saw me type it in so this time I changed it to keep her from using the return program."

"Ok, we can talk later, how about we go to Sector 5 and get the data Jeremie wants?"

"You're right, we only have less then two minutes to get to the edge." Jeremie and the others rush to the edge of Lyoko to complete the original mission.


End file.
